


Someone to lean on: England and America

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Someone to lean on [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Sibling Love, The Whole world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People need someone to lean on. When things get to rough for the both of them, they try a different approach. Sometimes it drives them apart, others bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to lean on: England and America

**Author's Note:**

> Song called 
> 
> Lean on me - Gleecast 
> 
> Each will have their own problems. Some will be ships, some would be -cest and some will be families.

Lean on me: England and America

WW2

\---------------

Looking at my brother, laying dead to the world and me. His matted hair, bruised body of over dropping bombs from the Blizts attack, and his deathly breathing. To anyone I didn't look to much, unlike my family and Canada. France token over several days by the Germans, England being bombed from air and water, Canada and I were just got here seeing their pain. To hear my people shouting, crusing a million words, and yet to only leave this world to make their families feel safe.

_I cannot make mine feel safe, the hero I am._

I make things worse, I don't even know if I can save them or save the world from villains like them. Those who cause pain to others for their needs, wants, and desires. Failing to noticing these things, make me feel worse than the time I saw Britian at his worse. Well techncally this is his worse, but the war isn't over. 

_No, it just begun with me and him._

**_Brother upon brothers, sisters beyond sisters lining up one after another._ **

Looking over the window to see the sun slowly coming up. Knowing once again I stayed awake for the third time this week. Knowing France and England would've been yelling at me, but really I have too much on my mind to sleep it off. Looking back at my brothers bed, seeing him open his eyes. His dull, painful, and emotional eyes told a story. A story I know from start to finish. A story of our lives, our wars, disagreements, meaningful words, sometimes hateful things we shouldn't have said. 

We are humans, but we are nations of our people. Without thinking I walked over to him, and places him into a hug. I didn't figure he would hug me back, I didn't figure I would hold in my arms. Broken. Destroyed. Holding back my tears, I soon felt shaking. Looking at him face to face but more of eye to eye. His eyes looked at me, I looked at him. Knowing we shouldn't say anything, I just hold him into my arms. Gentally and subconsciously rocking him back and fourth humming an old lullaby. Sung by himself, sung to the guy who took care of me. Sung to him, but the shaking didn't stop. 

Thats when I felt something hot slid down my cheek, moving my head I saw him crying. Seeing him like this, still kept a hold of him while rocking. 

" _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow..._ "

Gently hum while singing softly to him. 

" _But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show._ " 

Waiting, seeing the sky shine outside, I still sang on. Noticing his low hiccups from crying too hard, I conutied to hold him. 

" _So just call on my brother when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on._ " Lightly lifting his head up towards mine. Seeing him look like this, hurting, lightly pleading a kiss on his forehead. Then moved to his nose then lips. 

" _It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me.... Lean on me._ " 

Whispering for him only to hear this. 

"I love you, Arthur." 


End file.
